Mighty Falls
by Coraline15
Summary: Though their adventures in Gravity Falls seem to be over, a new adventure awaits Dipper and Co. in the city of Anaheim where they must team up with the famous hockey loving Ducks in order to face a threat which may destroy the world.. (Post-Weirdmaggedon)
1. Chapter 1

Mighty Falls

 _ **Disclaimers: Dipper Pines and Co. are owned by Disney and Alex Hirsch and all Mighty Ducks characters are owned by Disney and Marty Isenberg, Robert Skir, and David Wise and are all copied without permission. I have made this story for fun and not profit.**_

Writer's note: This idea came to me while I was working on fanart for some future fanfics when I had seen an image of Duke L'Orange from the Mighty Ducks series. It then occurred to me that there weren't any crossovers dealing with Mighty Ducks and Gravity Falls, which is a real shame. So I decided I'd give it a go. I haven't written for the Ducks in a really long time, so they may be a bit out of character. I will try to make sure they stay as in character as I can. (Rated for Violence)

Part One

Thirteen year old Dipper Pines sat on the couch beside his sister. It had been over three months since they had left Gravity Falls and he was already missing everyone there. He missed Grunkle Stan and Ford, Soos, and..

 _'Wendy..'_

Dipper sighed, resting his head in his hand as he thought of all the adventures they went through in Gravity Falls and all the mysteries they had solved. He wondered how they were doing now that they didn't have to deal with Bill and the end of the world. He'd imagine everything would be just like any normal day.

Dipper jumped as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"You okay, Bro-bro?" Mabel asked, looking a little concerned.

"Y-yeah.." Dipper replied, smiling softly. "I.. I just miss being in Gravity Falls is all.."

Mabel nodded, her own expression becoming a bit sad.

"Yeah.. I miss Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford.."

Dipper looked at his twin before giving her a comforting hug.

"Hey, don't be sad," he comforted gently. "I'm sure we'll see them again."

Smiling, he added.

"We still have the holidays.. Not to mention, next summer."

"Yeah, but what if things aren't the same?" asked Mabel, a look of worry on her face.

Dipper was silent at that question. He had never thought about it that way. After a few moments, Dipper spoke up.

"Don't worry, Mabel.. I'm sure everything would be fine.."

"Yeah.. I guess so.."

The twins slightly jumped as they heard a knock at the front door.

"Who could that be?" wondered Mabel, getting up from the couch.

Dipper shrugged as he too rose from the couch. It was too bad their mom and dad were gone for a trip to Florida, since they would be the only ones home. Not that Dipper minded, he and Mabel had full reign of the house.

As the knocking persisted, Dipper let out an annoyed groan and went to answer the door.

Dipper was about to shout something at the supposed salesman but froze as he saw two very familiar people standing at their doorstep.

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford!" Dipper and Mabel cried out joyfully.

"Hey, Kids!" greeted Stan, smiling.

Mabel and Dipper hugged them tight.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" asked Ford as he hugged them.

"W-what brings you to California?" Mabel asked.

"We wanted to drop by for a visit." replied Grunkle Stan. "We also brought some people who wanted to tag along."

As Stan and Ford stepped aside,

"Soos! Wendy!" Mabel Dipper cheered.

"Hey man!" Wendy greeted happily.

"S'up, dudes?" Soos grinned.

"I can't believe you're HERE!" Dipper grinned.

"You think we'd just sit back and not get the chance to visit? Not a CHANCE!" Wendy replied with a smile of her own.

"Seriously, they wouldn't take no for an answer.." Stan shrugged. "So, here they are."

"How's Candy and Grenda?" asked Mabel.

"Fine I guess," Wendy shrugged. "They've been asking about when you guys would be back."

"They've been by almost every two weeks." Stan deadpanned.

"Well, you guys are here so.."

Dipper trailed off as he lost his train of thought.

"Yes, well.. While it is good to see you," Ford began. "There are a few things that I have realized.."

Everyone went silent to hear what Ford had to say. Ford cleared his throat and began speaking.

"You see, while we were out at sea, I had noticed something.. Unusual.."

As he said this, everyone walked inside and Ford took out his old briefcase laptop and set it on the table.

"This again?" Grunkle Stan chided. "I thought you were DONE with your crazy sciencey nonsense."

"Sciencey NONSENSE?" replied Great Uncle Ford. "I'll have you KNOW this 'Sciencey NONSENSE' is what SAVED us from BILL!"

As Ford and Stan started going at it with each other, Wendy groaned, her head drooping a bit.

"Ugh... Not THIS again.." she muttered, annoyance showing on her face.

"Grunkle Stan! Great Uncle Ford!" Dipper shouted, coming between the two to separate them. "Stop fighting!"

"Please, stop fighting?" asked Mabel, a sad look on her face.

Stan and Ford looked Dipper and Mabel then at each other. They both sighed.

"Sorry kids.." Grunkle Stan frowned. "I guess we still haven't gotten over what happened years ago.."

"We will try to work on our differences a bit better.." Ford agreed. "But as I was saying before.."

Ford turned on the laptop.

"There was a disturbance over the sea.." he began, typing on his computer. "I'm not entirely sure what it was... But it seemed to be a giant ship of some sort.."

"A giant ship?" asked Dipper. "As in.. Like the one we found in Gravity Falls?"

"Not quite.. This was MUCH bigger.. And had an unusual shape to it.." Ford responded.

He continued typing away on the computer when a map appeared on the screen.

"I've tracked the ship for a while.. But it seems that while we were on our way here.. The readings for it had become much stronger the closer we rode to California." Ford continued.

Dipper, Soos, Wendy, and Mabel were in shock while Stan rolled his eyes.

"So, you were following the ship here?" asked Mabel, a little sad.

"Don't get me WRONG!" Ford insisted. "I had missed you both so much.."

He insinuated this by giving the twins a comforting hug.

"It's just some things.. I couldn't resist my curiosity.."

"It's okay, Grunkle Ford.." Mabel smiled as she continued to hug him. "We understand."

The comforting moment was interrupted as a beeping filled the room. They all turned to the computer.

"The computer readings are picking up a disturbance.." Ford nearly shouted in surprise.

They all looked at the monitor and were shocked.

"It's coming from Anaheim!" Dipper said in surprise.

"According to this, that's only six hours from here!" Ford stated.

"That doesn't seem so bad.. Considering how long of a drive it was from Gravity Falls, I doubt it would be any worse than that.." Wendy replied with a shrug.

"It's settled then.. Everyone, get ready.. We are off to Anaheim!"

Dipper and Mabel grinned excitedly began gathering up some supplies as they once again, were off on an adventure.

 **Author's Note: This was something that came to my mind while looking some art work.. I'll try to get more up later..**


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

It had been over five hours since they had started the drive, and Dipper was getting restless. Mabel had fallen asleep after only being on the road for two hours. Dipper gazed absent-mindedly out the window, wondering how much longer it would be. He was suddenly jolted from his thoughts as a loud blast shook the ground. Stan let out a cry of surprise as something struck the road at the right side of the car.

"Grunkle Stan?" whimpered Mabel, having been asleep.

"Hang ON!" Stan shouted.

Another blast of what seemed to be pure energy struck the side of the car, causing it to jolt and flip end over end before coming to a crashing halt on the side of the road.

Everyone groaned as they began piling out of the mostly destroyed car.

"My CAR!" Stan cried out in horror as he finally stood up.

"Is that ALL you CARE about!?" Ford shouted.

They were interrupted as another blast took them by surprise and they dove for cover. Screams of fear rang out as the blasts of energy continued on. Dipper and Mabel peeked out from behind the overturned car and was shocked to see two figures approached from afar.

The first figure had an orange tint to his scales. He was rather stout and turtle like, while the second was a bit smaller. This figure was more lizard like with light green skin instead of scales. He wore what appeared to be a deeper green suit.

"RUN, you stinkin' HUMANS!" laughed the orange scaled creature.

As he continued firing his weapon, Dipper and Mabel ducked behind their momentary shelter. The sudden sound of screeching wheels caused them to peer out from behind the car. Wendy, Soos, Stan, and Ford followed suit and were surprised to see a large pure white and metallic vehicle had slowed to a halt just a few feet away from the wreck. The back hatch opened with a low hiss. Dipper's eyes went wide in shock as six figures came into view.

The first was a young duck with a single curly white bang, which was the same color as the rest of his feathers. The young duck wore what seemed to be a white and gold battle suit over an olive green leotard, matching boots, and smoky grey gloves. It was hard to see his eyes for he also wore a bright golden mask. Dipper could see the second duck had to be at least the same age as Wendy, maybe a bit older.

The second duck had pale yellow feathers and blonde hair, which reached his shoulders and baby-blue eyes. He had a deep brown patch on his beak. The armor he was wearing seemed less bulky than the first duck's and was grey instead of gold. He also wore hazy grey fingerless gloves along with white and grey boots.

The third duck was rather tall and muscular. He had bright grey feathers and had a black pony-tail. He wore a pair of large grey shoulder-pads along with a white sleeveless shirt, reddish brown pants, and a smoky grey belt. His fingerless gloves and boots were a smoky grey and he had chestnut brown eyes.

The duck beside him had peach feathers and fiery red hair. Her brilliant emerald green gazed ahead as she joined her teammates in the battle. Her attire was more like a uniform than a battle suit. Her uniform was made up of a violet chest plate with shoulder-pads and a green collar and deep green knee-pads over a deep purple leotard. On her left hand was a purple fingerless glove, while on her right was gloveless and had what seemed to be a stopwatch of some sort.

The fifth duck seemed a bit unusual compared to the rest. He had a rather lean body, smoky grey feathers, and a small chip in the brim of his beak. The uniform he wore was a deep crimson red and had long sleeves, along with deep grey boots. What Dipper and Mabel found the most unusual, was his eyes. They were mismatched, one being silverish-blue and the other actually being a mechanical device, which gave off a bright crimson red light; the black patch being used to hold the device in place.

The sixth and final duck had pale yellow feathers and thick plume of blonde hair which shagged a bit at the top. Her attire was a violet and deeper purple high-tech suit with a bright blue collar with a matching headband and bright pink safety glasses, which slightly hid her violet blue eyes.

"Are you guys SEEING this?" asked Dipper in shock.

The reptilian creatures continued to fire their weapons as the ducks rushed to the scene. Dipper let out a yelp as a barrage of energy beams began to rain down on them. However, the beams never hit their targets. Dipper and the others looked up in shock as the energy beams bounced harmlessly off a blue shield the masked duck had summoned from the armor on his wrist. Dipper and the others looked up in awe as the duck turned toward them.

"Hurry! Take cover!" he ordered, keeping the shield up.

At that, Ford and the others ran out from behind the destroyed car and took refuge behind the massive vehicle the ducks had arrived in.

Once they were out of sight, the duck lowered his shield and rammed into the orange scaled reptilian, knocking him to the ground.

"You're reign of terror is over, Siege!" The masked duck growled, standing over him.

"Let's get outta here!" the smaller reptilian yelped as he and Siege stood.

They both pressed a button on their wrists, which created an eerie green glow and before their eyes, they vanished into nothingness.

The masked duck stood for a moment before turning back toward the large white vehicle.

"You guys can come out now.." he assured gently.

Dipper was the first to walk into the open, followed by Mabel, Soos, Ford, Wendy, and then Stan. The six of them all looked at the six ducks standing before them.

"Is everyone alright?" asked the masked duck.

"Dude.. Just who WERE those dudes!?" asked Soos, a bit shaken up by what had just happened.

" Saurians.." replied the masked duck. "They're names are Siege and Chameleon.. We've been fighting them for months now."

"Sura-whosa?" asked Mabel, confused.

"Basically evil alien lizards." replied the young blonde duck with a shrug.

"And.. What exactly are you?" asked Dipper. "I don't think I've ever SEEN.. Uh.."

He trailed off, not wanting to offend them in any way.

"Hey, it's fine, man." the young duck replied. "We're just ducks from another universe."

"Another UNIVERSE?" asked Ford, stepping forward. "Incredible.. Did you come through a PORTAL?"

"Uh.. You.. Could say that.." the masked duck responded. "We were following the Saurians through an inter-dimensional gateway.."

"That's ASTOUNDING!" Ford grinned, becoming excited. "Tell me! What was your world like? Was there anything DIFFERENT from OUR world!?"

"Uh.."

"Not NOW, Ford!" Stan glared. "We don't have time to deal with your crazy ANTICS.!"

Stan soon turned to the ducks.

"You'll have to forgive my brother.. He gets a little CRAZY over this kind of thing."

"It's.. Quite alright," replied the duck in the mask, a bit awkwardly. "We should introduce ourselves.. "I'm Wildwing Flashblade.. This is my brother Nosedive."

Wildwing gestured to the young duck with blonde hair standing next to him.

"This is Mallory McMallard, Duke L'Orange, Grin Hardwing, and Tanya Vanderflock." Wing finished, waving a gloved hand to the rest of the ducks that stood nearby. "We're known as the Mighty Ducks."

"Well, my name is Ford Pines.." Ford began. "This is my brother Stanley-"

"I PREFER to just be called STAN.." Stan interrupted, crossing his arms.

Ford gave his brother a hard look before continuing.

"These are our great niece and nephew, Mabel and Dipper."

Dipper and Mabel waved as they were introduced.

"And these two are Wendy Corduroy and Soos Ramirez."

"Hey," Wendy grinned.

"S'up, dudes!" Soos waved.

"I take it you're all in a team then?" asked Duke, curious.

"Uh.. You could SAY that.." Dipper replied, chuckling a little.

"Yeah! We've beaten up a buncha bad guys together!" Mabel cheered. "Like monsters, ghosts, creepy gnomes and-"

"Mabel!" Dipper groaned.

"What? You think they would CARE? They were just fighting giant creepy lizard people!" Mabel replied.

"So, I'm guessin' you guys have seen much weirder than this, huh?" asked Nosedive.

"Are you KIDDING?" asked Wendy. "We've seen TONS of weird stuff! Nothing we can't handle though.."

"Yeah.." chuckled Dipper, a bit uneasy. "T-that's us.."

"Uh, everything okay, man?" asked Dive.

"Of COURSE! E-everything is FINE! I-it's fine.." Dipper grinned sheepishly.

Nosedive gave him a confused look.

"So what should we do NOW?" asked Wendy, defusing the awkward moment.

"I'll TELL you what now!" Stan interrupted. "What am I gonna DO!? My car is TOTALED!"

"Again with the car?" asked Ford, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! I've had MONEY put on this car and now it's completely RUINED!"

"Well, if you need someone to fix it, Tanya could help," suggested Wing.

"Yeah! She's a wiz at fixin' stuff!" Dive agreed.

"You.. You could fix it?" asked Stan.

"Well, it might take some time.. But sure I can fix it." replied Tanya with a shrug. "I'd just need the right equipment."

"Dudes, we might need to find a hotel or somethin'," Soos stated. "I'm not sure how far the next town is."

"Where exactly are you guys from?" asked Wildwing curiously.

"We ourselves are from Gravity Falls.. A quaint little town in Oregon." Stan stated proudly.

"And me and Mabel are from Piedmont," Dipper added. "Our great uncle Ford had been following this disturbance to Anaheim.."

"It's something I had never come across before.." Ford admitted. "I had been tracking it since I had first seen it flying over my brother and me while we were out in our boat.."

"Hm.." Wing said thoughtfully. "Anything you can tell me about it?"  
"Well, it was this large ship," responded Ford. "It was unlike anything I had ever SEEN!"

Wildwing thought it through for a moment.

"If what you're telling me is true.. Then I think I know where he has gone."

"Uh, where WHO'S gone?" asked Mabel confused.

"One of the most evil tyrants we have ever come across.." Duke replied. "Dragaunus.."

"Who?" asked Wendy.

"He's the LEADER of those lizard freaks," Nosedive replied. "He's basically the REASON why we're here in the FIRST place!"

"Well, if you need help fighting him.." Wendy began. "I'd say we should teach him a LESSON.."

As Wendy said this, she removed her family axe from beneath her pant-leg and spun it in one hand.

"We're with you, Wendy!" Mabel cheered.

She took something from beneath her rather large sweater.

"GRAPPLING HOOK!" she cheered, holding the weapon out happily.

The ducks all stared at them.

"Uh.. Are you even qualified to carry that?" asked Mallory in surprise.

"Grunkle Stan let me have it so.. I GUESS I am?" Mabel shrugged.

"Grunkle?" asked Dive in confusion.

"That's what the kids call me," Stan said with a shrug. "It's a cross between great and uncle.. Grunkle."

"Ah.." Nosedive replied.

"If you guys need a place to stay.. We can take you back to the Pond."

"Pond?" Ford asked.

"That's our base of operations." Nosedive replied.

"It's only a few miles from here.." Wildwing added. "We can take the Migrator.."

Before Dipper could asked, Wildwing pointed to the large white vehicle they had been hiding behind.

"Oh.." Dipper said.

With that said, the Ducks began to haul the mostly destroyed car into the back of the Migrator. After doing so, all twelve of them began to squeeze themselves into the Migrator and began to head into the direction of the Anaheim Pond.

 **Author's Note: It's been a long time since I've written for the Ducks.. I've been watching episodes to try and figure out how to write for them.. I will try to get more up soon.**


End file.
